


What goes around, comes around.

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Feathers & Featherplay, Future Fic, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, basically they're a couple of sick pervs ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: He's supposed to be working on a paper, right now. He's supposed to type up a ten thousand words essay on chemical reactions, so why is Rei staring at his phone in the middle of his university day? Of course, it's not strictly his fault that he slid an instant message open - it's only a coincidence he happened to glance over when the display flashed on. And after all, the preview read: 'Urgent'; plus it was from Nagisa, which only makes it understandable that, in order to avoid bothering others in case he would need to call, he stood up and walked outside the building with his bag before actually looking at the phone again.


  The message consisted of a videoclip, which paired up with the title only made his heart thrum violently in his chest, as a few ideas of what could have happened to his Nagisa began cramming in the back of his mind, and all of them were scary, worrying, anxious.





	

He's supposed to be working on a paper, right now. He's supposed to type up a ten thousand words essay on chemical reactions, so why is Rei staring at his phone in the middle of his university day?   
Of course, it's not strictly his fault that he slid an instant message open - it's only a coincidence he happened to glance over when the display flashed on. And after all, the preview read: ' _Urgent_ '; plus it was from _Nagisa_ , which only makes it understandable that, in order to avoid bothering others in case he would need to call, he stood up and walked outside the building with his bag before actually looking at the phone again.

The message consisted of a videoclip, which paired up with the title only made his heart thrum violently in his chest, as a few ideas of what could have happened to his Nagisa began cramming in the back of his mind, and all of them were scary, worrying, anxious.  
The moment he pressed the play button, the image moved. It was clearly shot by Nagisa himself, considering the angle and slightly shaky quality of it, but the content of it made Rei's mind disconnect from his essay entirely. It began with Nagisa's collarbone and a portion of his chest, but most notably Rei could see a collar as the camera slowly panned down his lover's lithe and yet well-built, naked body.   
Rei's mind was racing. A bit of relief washed over him since Nagisa was obviously not in danger and there was nothing to worry about in that sense, but now Rei's cheeks were quickly heating up with red arousal and embarrassment since he was still standing outside of a public place, after all. Yet he could not help the familiar warm pressure between his thighs, nor the way his eyes darkened as his display showed him the image lowering down to pale thighs and a ridiculously small black skirt which barely covered the things Rei's body needed right _now_ , all of a sudden, desperately. Rei recognized the soft surface Nagisa was sitting on: it was their bed, and a small sigh escaped his lips.  
His throat went dry, but he did not even manage to type anything before another message got delivered to him.  
" _I'm missing master so much_... (=ＴェＴ=)"  
Rei's Adam's apple moved up and down twice before yet another message appeared in the conversation.  
" _Is master going to stay out a lot? I'll cry so much if I don't see master soon, I'm so lonely!_ "   
And then a picture of Nagisa's face appeared, where he was pouting with his big magenta eyes staring right at the center of Rei's soul, and were those fluffy cat ears he spotted on Nagisa's head, in a corner of the shot?  
He's _supposed_ to be working on a paper, right now, but it only takes him a few seconds of indecision - the essay or running to the cheap flat they've been sharing since they decided they'd both go study and live in Tokyo just like Haruka and Makoto had done.   
He sighs, and his blush disappears as soon as he shoves his phone back into his pocket.   
  
When he turns the key into their door's lock, his previously bothered demeanor changes. Because he knows he himself loves this, and that Nagisa loves it. When he confessed to Rei that the first time they'd met Rei's behavior had been fascinating, if not downright hot and at the same time frustrating, Nagisa was all red in the face, fidgeting like a love-struck teenager. Which technically he still was, anyway...  
Rei opens the door, and tension buzzes in the air around him when out of the corner of his eye he sees Nagisa's still barely clothed body just lying on the sofa, like that was a scene from some cheap porn video.   
"I'm home," he states in an almost flat tone, while his fingers betray some of his excitement by fidgeting with the keychain.   
"Welcome home!" Nagisa chirps, joyful, and his feet pad on the floor rapidly accompanied by the light dinging sound of a bell attached to his collar, before his arms wrap around Rei's neck and his head nuzzles against Rei's chin. "I missed you so much, _master_..." He adds, pressing some light kisses in a path from Rei's warm neck to his slightly fresher cheek.   
"Something tells me you were a _bad_ pet," Rei retorts, his tone ice cold while he drops his bag on the floor, his keys on the immediately closest surface and closes the door, then he glares down at his boyfriend although his hands cup Nagisa's butt cheeks almost immediately, and squeeze. Nagisa hums softly, with amusement and mischief mixing in his eyes in equal parts, and his body dances a little as he lifts himself up on his own toes to press his waist and lips into Rei's, suggestively.   
Rei's mouth remains shut though, while his eyes stab into Nagisa's, yet his hands begin massaging Nagisa's ass slowly, and pressing their clothed junks against one another with little movements and pushes. A moan tears out from Nagisa's lips. His eyes droop, and with a smile he shrugs.  
"What if I was?" He asks, then he shamelessly grinds against Rei. A sigh escapes both their lips, and both their bodies respond in a hurry to the stimuli.   
"Bad pets don't get cuddles," Rei replies, quiet, as he grabs Nagisa's wrists and then puts some distance between their bodies. "Especially because you disturbed me while I was studying. That's not how a good pet behaves, Nagisa-kun."  
Nagisa's lashes flutter a few times, giving him an air of feigned innocence before his lips curl in another pout.  
"But I needed master!" He points out, and then adds with a wink: "besides, I thought master would be disappointed if I took care of myself on my own..."   
This is all so ridiculous and over-the-top, Rei knows it, he knows it all sounds terrible and that nobody should get turned on at such corny lines, but there is something in Nagisa's brand of innocence, his smooth skin, his sweet and yet mature voice as he expresses childish impatience. Something that Rei loves, because it can be destroyed for a moment and turned into something else, something beautiful, at least when they are playing, like they're already doing now.  
"So you forced me to run back home to humor you, huh?" Rei murmured, reaching for the plug that's been inserted into Nagisa's ass for maybe at least half an hour, since he must have gotten back home as well. Rei tugs on it, and moves it a bit around, which translates in Nagisa's body entirely tensing, and then leaning against Rei's as the latter plays a little bit more with the toy, a very fluffy, light brown fake tail which pops out from under the skirt and through a specifically torn hole in his undies. Which means Nagisa was quite dedicated in doing this.  
Nagisa's fingers grasp on Rei's white shirt, and a light sigh shakes his chest while he pushes his ass out and his legs tremble just a little.   
"Rei-chan..." He purrs, and then tilts his head up with a look halfway through a plea and impatience.   
Rei's eyes narrow. Despite his lessons having tired him out he smirks, tilting Nagisa's chin up some more and then _violating_ his mouth open with hums and sharp breaths while pushing him backwards towards their bedroom. Nagisa squeaks surprised at first, with a gasp, but then his eyes flutter close with acceptance. Despite his body pulsating with pleasure at each step because of the plug inside him, he walks backwards, shivering, to the bed where he lies with his legs open, finally showing the swollen bulge in his cute frilly lingerie, under the skirt's folds.   
However, Rei does not crawl on top of him, or lie down next to him. He looks at him with hunger flashing distinct in his eyes, but he only watches Nagisa blushing with a bit of awkwardness as he lies sprawled and ready for him. Finally, Rei moves, but it's only to turn around, walk towards the entrance door, close it and lock it. Then, he walks back, glances once more at Nagisa - who looks back at him puzzled - before quietly rummaging through a drawer in the dresser. _That_ drawer. Nagisa licks his lips, silently buzzing with excitement and anticipation as Rei unwraps a long, smooth and thin red rope from the drawer, together with a thick silicone ring and a soft feather. Of course, he does fish out a condom and a little bottle of lube too, before finally approaching the bed and kneeling on it.  
"You remember your safeword, right?" He asks, breaking character for a moment with some of his usual worry mixing into his voice for a second, which makes it warmer.  
Nagisa grins, with a nod.   
" _Penguin,_ " he replies, low. Rei gives him back a little, tender smile, before his face hardens again and he grabs one of Nagisa's wrists, beginning his methodic and artful work of undressing, then tensing red lines and intricated knots all around Nagisa's body. And Nagisa lets him do it, helps him even. At the end, after whining a few times because of the plug shifting inside of him, Nagisa trembles while kneeling face down on the sheet, with his ass exposed, lifted up in the air. The folds of his skirt crown it, and brush against the head of his cock.  
Rei looks at his work and mouths, 'beautiful', brushing his fingertips up the underside of Nagisa's thigh and pausing only to squeeze some lube on his hand before also teasing Nagisa's red hole in a light circle, which makes it contract around the plug. Nagisa's voice trembles when he moans, and his hands wiggle slightly, as his arms are crossed in a tight hold on his back.  
"Rei-chan..." he groans, wiggling his butt to find some sensation, something more intense, some way to make the plug rub inside of him, but Rei grabs his waist with decision, and then his thumbs begin massaging Nagisa's cheeks while his voice hits sharp again, "you're not going to come any time soon, Nagisa-kun."  
The threat - and the subtle movement inside of him - takes Nagisa's breath away with a stab for a short second, before the stimuli shooting up hard up his spine make him sob.   
"R-Rei-chan..."   
He's unable to say or think of anything else. His mind is usually quick, and his lips abound in words, but when he's completely at the mercy of Rei's ice cold persona his body burns, his mind crashes down a pit even though most times he ends up making the calls anyway.   
"That's not how you should call me," Rei says, firm, before landing a loud slap on Nagisa's ass cheek, which turns red and tingles hard for a few seconds. Nagisa groans, but in reaction his mind bubbles, and he sighs while wiggling his pale ass. His tail dangles, hypnotizing. Rei's eyes fill up with lust, and he really should pull his own pants down and just cut everything short, just take his Nagisa-kun right in that moment, but as much as his body tenses towards that deside, his hands simply keep palming Nagisa's round ass for a little while longer until Nagisa's groans become muffled, lower, and his body relaxes a bit even though his sex is clearly aching, and inside his blood is boiling hot, pressing all down on his groin.   
Finally, Rei begins tugging on the plug, delicately, wiggling it around among more whining and shivers, until it's out, and he looks down at the stretched hole playing with his fingers around it. Nagisa's breath shakes, maybe with anticipation. But then it cuts completely for a few seconds, as he did not expect something slick and hot to tease, then enter him in brief, slick, wet laps. It's the first time Rei does this, and usually he would screech at every hygiene precaution being broken like that, but he's also quite sure Nagisa cleaned himself up thoroughly before dressing up. Besides, it was about time he'd try it.  
Rei's mouth is opened around Nagisa's hole, his tongue licks and pushes inside without any mercy or regard for Nagisa's loud, sharp cries now that his whole body seems to be melting in a mewling, breathless, trembling bunch of goo unable to make any sense through the whines and sobs.  
Rei hums aggressive, grunts against Nagisa's extremely sensitive skin, pushes his tongue harder to reach deeper inside, and Nagisa screams, shaking as he tries to move, to touch himself, to do _something_. But he can't. His body is forcibly still, it can only tremble and tense up and that it does. All of his muscles clench as hard as possible, but Rei wiggles two fingers inside of him, stretching him again only to tease more, directly soothing and exciting all of Nagisa's nerves.   
Finally, Nagisa's moans of pleasure gradually change, reduced to fast, loud breaths mixed up with fragments of groans, all of which as his body tries harder to move, find some friction, break free from the ropes and go _there, there, more, please_.   
At that, Rei lifts his head, wiping the drool away from his chin while Nagisa whimpers at the stimuli ceasing so abruptly.  
"R-Rei-chan," he breathes out, and Rei moves to his side, grabbing a handful of Nagisa's blond hair to look down at his face. It's devastated. His cheeks are as red as apples, his eyes seem veiled, but they shine like water; his lips are parted, quick and hard breaths shake his whole body as it seems to recover from such an overload of direct impulses.   
"Don't worry, I changed my mind, I think I'll make you come soon," Rei whispers against Nagisa's red and warm cheek before kissing it and moving to grab the ring, which he wraps around Nagisa's cock and balls. The effect is immediate: his breath cuts, and a long desperate whine pushes past his lips as more pressure gathers inside of him even though it's safe to assume he won't be coming that easily, now. But in a way, that only ends up making his core boil harder with anticipation, as the perspective of having to wait even more makes his pupils blow wide in excitement.   
On the other hand, he's been wearing the plug for a while, and his body was ready and prepared even before Rei teased it to the point Nagisa lost all coherent thought for a bit, which is why all of his senses are overloaded, and his ache is too intense to keep it going.   
"I need to come now," Nagisa whimpers, wiggling his fingers uselessly on top of his back.   
"But that would be so dull, don't you agree, Nagisa-kun?" Rei replies, delighted. Ah, _revenge_. "Besides, you started it. You know I don't want to be disturbed while I'm studying," he adds, petting quietly through Nagisa's humid hair. "And you're already sweating..."  
Nagisa glances at Rei, who incredibly looks as composed as he's ever been: his cheeks aren't even pink, only his eyes betray some desire, and his posture is as relaxed as ever despite of course the fatigue showing in the way his wider shoulders slump forward.   
Usually, he is the one completely losing his mind under Nagisa's teasing, even when he's dominating. Usually, Nagisa is the one who seems to be toying with a prey, even when he is not in control. This time, it's the other way around, and his body seems on the verge of exploding. However, it's nothing compared to how his mind seems to have trouble processing any kind of thought, how it seems to be lost in basic and fast spinning loops of _I wanna come. Please make me come. I wanna come, I wanna come, I need to come, please, please, Rei-chan, make me come_. He only realizes he's actually begging out loud when Rei smiles, pushing a kiss through Nagisa's blond locks.   
"Not now that it's beginning to be fun, now that you're being so _beautiful_..." he hums in a quiet and silky voice, before an extremely light but prominent, tickling sensation appears at the edges of Nagisa's overridden senses. His breath hitches when he finally remembers Rei had taken out a soft feather as well, which makes his head lighter before a little groan rushes past. He closes his eyes, biting his lip as the tip of the feather traces a light and teasing path all the way down from his balls to the underside of his cock - up and down, up and down. Up, and down, slowly, lingering and brushing softly in quick, extremely unsatisfactory caresses now.   
"Rei-chan~" he pants, and chokes a moan when the feather begins rubbing insistently on the tip and crown of his cock; his veins pump hard, his hips begin snapping as much as they can while Rei pays the utmost attention to tickling Nagisa's slit, and when he recognizes the signals that his boyfriend is on the edge, he stops and leaves him there with pressure decreasing and the orgasm pushing back again.  
"No, Rei-chan, please, _please_ , make me come... please," he sobs, and as a response Rei wraps his fist around Nagisa's length, squeezing tight. Nagisa cries out, and tears push past his eyes, but with every muscle of his body tensing up he forces himself to keep still. He has to.  
"Are you going to be a bad pet again?" Rei croons, before dropping light, ghostly kisses on Nagisa's cheek.   
"N-no... I won't do it again, I swear," Nagisa murmurs, trembling on the edge of exhaustion and arousal, stuck in the middle, unable to either rest or come. "I won't do it again..."  
Rei brushes his fingertips over Nagisa's spine a few times, in light, soothing caresses, before finally replying, "alright."  
Also because all along his own need was getting harder and harder to push in the back of his mind, so the moment he lowers his own pants and his underwear, taking off the ring from Nagisa, untying his hands and lining up with him, relief already washes over him, but when he finally dives into the hot warmth of his lover, a sob pops from his lips. Nagisa clenches with relief and overwhelming hunger around him at the same time, and they both finally start moaning freely, loud, like a duet. But inversely Rei begins snapping his hips soon with all of his power; his fingers dig hard into Nagisa's hips, and the latter cries out with his voice shaking at each thrust, his mouth wide open and his eyes almost closed but glimmering in the last sparks of sunlight, anyway, with his orgasm rumbling free, hitting its peak like a carcrash, aided by Rei's hand which pumps quick around him.

When he comes, Nagisa's world seems to still for a fleeting instant, while Rei goes on thrusting inside of him - still chasing after his own climax - and all of his muscles and thoughts, all of his senses melt peacefully into a gentle and fuzzy, sweet warmth.   
He's vaguely aware of the knots coming undone all around him, but he still smiles stupidly when Rei rolls him over and presses a loving kiss to his lips.   
"Are you okay?"   
"Never been better," Nagisa mumbles as a reply, lifting his eyelids to greet the usual Rei, his companion who always worries for him and bears all of his oddities; the accepting best friend and the perfect other half Nagisa always knows he can lean on.   
Rei smiles, and he does try to pull him up to go take a shower, but Nagisa grumbles, shaking his head.  
"Cuddles," he mumbles, grabbing Rei's hand. "Let's cuddle..."   
Rei tugs on his hand a little bit more - because he needs to study, _seriously_ , and they are both dirty and sticky with cum and sweat, besides it's probable that the both of them stink... but eventually he gives up on it, taking off all of his clothes for comfort, and lies next to Nagisa.   
Immediately, like he had only been waiting for that, Nagisa wraps his arms around Rei, and snuggles close so that his skirt brushes against Rei's naked skin. All contact from that point on is soft kisses, ghostly touches, whispered comfort and tired smiles until it all fades, at one point or the other, into the heavy daze of a late afternoon nap, aided by the monotonous and distant sound of cars and trains and buses lazily rushing people back home at the end of another tiring day.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly do not even remember writing this. I just looked through my LJ archive and found out I hadn't posted this, so... yeah. Here, have some shamelessly bad porn.


End file.
